wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Marjorie Frantz
[thumb|190px|Marjorie Frantz [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Frantz_Marjorie.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Marjorie Frantz est une actrice française. Très active dans le doublage, elle est notamment la voix française régulière de Hilary Swank, Mila Kunis, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Toni Collette, Molly Price, Victoria Pratt, ainsi qu'une voix récurrente de Cameron Diaz et Carla Gugino, mais aussi une des voix d'Angelina Jolie, Natasha Henstridge, Clea DuVall et Kerry Washington. Biographie Elle est la fille de l'acteur Jacques Frantz (voix française habituelle de Robert De Niro, Mel Gibson, John Goodman et l'une des voix de Nick Nolte). Marjorie Frantz commence le doublage après avoir été repérée par les directeurs artistiques Isabelle Brannens et Hervé Icovic« Fiche de Marjorie Frantz » sur RS Doublage. Elle double alors Julia Roberts dans le film Prêt-à-porter en 1994. Théâtre * Les Caprices de Marianne mise en scène d'Anne Saint-Mor * Arlington Park mise en scène de Danièle Douet (théâtre 13) * Le Médecin malgré lui mise en scène de Christophe Correia * Compartiment fumeuses de Joëlle Fossier * No Woman's Land d'Élisabeth Wiener, Théâtre de Paris * 2005 : La Folle Aventure d'Alexis Victor, mise en scène par Mickael Vander Meiren, Théâtre 13, théâtre du Lucernaire, Théâtre du Balcon (fest Avignon off) * 2007 : Les riches reprennent confiance de Louis-Charles Sirjacq, mise en scène par Étienne Bierry, Théâtre de Poche Montparnasse Voxographie Cinéma Films * Cameron Diaz dans : (11 films) ** Petits mensonges entre frères (1996) : Heather Davis ** Une vie moins ordinaire (1997) : Celine Naville ** L'Enfer du dimanche (1999) : Christina Pagniacci ** Dans la peau de John Malkovich (1999) : Lotte Schwartz ** Charlie et ses drôles de dames (2000) : Natalie Cook ** Gangs of New York (2002) : Jenny Everdeane ** Allumeuses ! (2002) : Christina Walters ** Charlie's Angels : Les Anges se déchaînent ! (2003) : Natalie Cook ** The Holiday (2006) : Amanda Wood ** Ma vie pour la tienne (2009) : Sara Fitzgerald ** Cartel (2013) : Malkina * Hilary Swank dans : (11 films) ** L'Affaire du collier (2001) : Jeanne St. Remy de Valois ** Insomnia (2002) : l'inspecteur Ellie Burr ** 11:14 (2003) : Buzzy ** Million Dollar Baby (2004) : Maggie Fitzgerald ** Le Dahlia noir (2006) : Madeleine Linscott ** P.S. I Love You (2007) : Holly Kennedy ** Les Châtiments (2007) : Katherine Winter ** Conviction (2010) : Betty Anne Waters ** La Locataire (2011) : Juliet Devereau ** Happy New Year (2011) : Claire Morgan ** The Homesman (2014) : Mary Bee Cuddy * Mila Kunis dans : (11 films) ** Max Payne (2008) : Mona Sax ** Crazy Night (2010) : Whippit ** Black Swan (2010) : Lily ** Sexe entre amis (2011) : Jamie ** Ted (2012) : Lori Collins ** Le Monde fantastique d'Oz (2013) : Theodora ** Jupiter : Le Destin de l'univers (2014) : Jupiter Jones ** Annie (2014) : Andrea Alvin ** Bad Moms (2016) : Amy Mitchell ** Bad Moms 2 (2017) : Amy Mitchell ** L'Espion qui m'a larguée (2018) : Audrey Stockton * Catherine Zeta-Jones dans : (8 films) ** Blue Juice (1995) : Chloe ** Traffic (2000) : Helena Ayala ** Chicago (2002) : Velma Kelly ** Le Terminal (2004) : Amelia Warren ** Le Goût de la vie (2007) : Kate ** Effets secondaires (2013) : Dr. Victoria Siebert ** Red 2 (2013) : Miranda Wood ** Dad's Army (2016) : Rose Winters * Toni Collette dans : (7 films) ** Pour un garçon (2002) : Fiona ** In Her Shoes (2005) : Rose Feller ** Fright Night (2011) : Jane Brewster ** Hitchcock (2013) : Peggy Robertson, l'assistante de Hitchcock ** Tammy (2014) : Missi ** Madame (2017) : Anne Fredericks ** Hérédité (2018) : Annie Graham * Natasha Henstridge dans : ** La Mutante (1995) : Sil / Eve ** Risque maximum (1996) : Alex Minetti ** La Mutante 2 (1998) : Sil / Eve ** Riders (2002) : Karen * Gina Carano dans : ** Piégée (2012) : Mallory Kane ** Fast and Furious 6 (2013) : Riley ** Bus 657 (2015) : l'officier Krizia « Kris » Bajos ** Extraction (2015) : Victoria * Angelina Jolie dans : ** La Carte du cœur (1998) : Joan ** Péché originel (2000) : Julia ** La Légende de Beowulf (2007) : la mère de Grendel * Clea DuVall dans : ** The Faculty (1999) : Stokely « Stokes » Mitchell ** Big Party (1999) : Jana ** Elle est trop bien (1999) : Misty * Connie Nielsen dans : ** Mission to Mars (2000) : Terri Fisher ** Wonder Woman (2017) : la reine Hippolyte ** Justice League (2017) : la reine Hippolyte * Dina Meyer dans : ** Starship Troopers (1998) : Dizzy Flores ** La Nuit des chauves-souris (1999) : * Bridgette Wilson-Sampras dans : ** Souviens-toi... l'été dernier (1998) : Elsa Shivers ** La Maison des horreurs (1999) : Melissa Margaret Marr * Kerry Washington dans : ** She Hate Me (2004) : Fatima Goodrich ** Les Couleurs du destin (2010) : Kelly / Blue * Ashley Judd dans : ** Instincts meurtriers (2004) : Jessica Shepard ** La Chute de la Maison-Blanche (2013) : la première dame Margaret Asher * Michelle Monaghan dans : ** L'Affaire Josey Aimes (2006) : Sherry ** Gone Baby Gone (2007) : Angie Gennaro * 1994 : Prêt-à-porter : Anne Eisenhower (Julia Roberts) * 1995 : Clueless : Amber (Elisa Donovan) * 1996 : La Rançon : Maris Conner (Lili Taylor) * 1996 : Trainspotting : Lizzy (Pauline Lynch) * 1996 : Le Fantôme du Bengale : Diana Palmer (Kristy Swanson) * 1996 : Mes doubles, ma femme et moi : Robin (Julie Bowen) * 1997 : Excess Baggage de Marco Brambilla : Emily Hope (Alicia Silverstone) * 1997 : Le Cinquième Élément : l'hôtesse d'enregistrement (Sophia Goth) et l'assistante de la diva (Gin Clarke) * 1998 : Scream 2 : Maureen Evans (Jada Pinkett Smith) * 1998 : Un cadavre sur le campus : Rachel Gilmore (Poppy Montgomery) * 1998 : Kull le Conquérant : Zareta (Karina Lombard) * 1998 : Loin du paradis : Kerrie (Vera Farmiga) * 1999 : À nous quatre : Chessy (Lisa Ann Walter) * 2000 : Accords et Désaccords : Gracie (Kaili Vernoff) * 2001 : Anatomie : Gretchen (Anna Loos) * 2001 : Opération Espadon : Melissa (Drea de Matteo) * 2001 : Le Retour de la momie : Meela Nais / Anck Su Namun (Patricia Velásquez) * 2002 : Hollywood Ending : (Tiffani-Amber Thiessen) * 2002 : Le Règne du feu : Alex Jensen (Izabella Scorupco) * 2004 : Rendez-vous avec une star : Angelica (Kathryn Hahn) * 2005 : Quatre filles et un jean : Tibby Tomko-Rollins (Amber Tamblyn) * 2006 : Æon Flux : Sithandra (Sophie Okonedo) * 2006 : Dérapage : Deanna Schine (Melissa George) * 2007 : The Mist : Carmody (Marcia Gay Harden) * 2007 : Boulevard de la mort : Abernathy (Rosario Dawson) * 2007 : Erik Nietzsche, mes années de jeunesse : Malene Sønder (Patricia SchumannCarton du doublage français sur le DVD zone 2.) * 2008 : Un Anglais à New York : Sophie Maes (Megan Fox) * 2008 : Un jour, peut-être : Summer Hartley (Rachel Weisz) * 2009 : La Montagne ensorcelée (Race to Witch Mountain) : Dr. Alex Friedman (Carla Gugino) * 2009 : Tetro : Miranda (Maribel Verdú) * 2009 : Clones : agent Peters (Radha Mitchell) * 2010 : Predators : Isabelle (Alice Braga) * 2010 : Wall Street : L'argent ne dort jamais : Audrey (Vanessa Ferlito) * 2010 : Le Choc des Titans : Marmara (Elizabeth McGovern) * 2010 : Red : Sarah Ross (Mary-Louise Parker) * 2010 : Welcome to the Rileys : Vivian (Elsa Davis) * 2011 : La Maison des ombres : Florence Kathcart (Rebecca Hall) * 2012 : LOL USA : Kathy (Gina Gershon) * 2012 : The Secret : Tracy (Samantha Ferris) * 2013 : Zero Dark Thirty : Jessica (Jennifer Ehle) * 2013 : Mariage à l'anglaise : Naomi (Minnie Driver) * 2013 : Wolverine : Le Combat de l'immortel : Dr. Green / La Vipère (Svetlana Khodtchenkova) * 2013 : Couples : la femme du couple (Katja RiemannCarton du doublage français lors de la diffusion sur Arte.) (court métrage) * 2015 : Dark Places : Diondra Wertzner, adulte (Andrea Roth) * 2015 : Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 2 : le lieutenant Jackson (Michelle Forbes) * 2017 : Les Bums de plage : voix additionnelles Films d'animation * 2005 : Chicken Little : Foxy * 2006 : Bambi 2 : Mina * 2017 : Mary et la Fleur de la sorcière : Madame Mumbletchuk Télévision Téléfilms * Victoria Pratt dans : ** Meurtre au Présidio (2006) : le caporal Tara Jeffries ** Voyage au centre de la Terre (2009) : Martha Denison ** Un amour ne meurt jamais (2012) : Anne Marie * Sophie Gendron dans : ** Une vie brisée (2008) : Ellie / Elle ** Secrets inavouables (2009) : Dominique ** Dévorée par l'ambition (2013) : Gena Ferris * 2006 : Tsunami : Les Jours d'après : Kathy Graham (Toni Collette) * 2007 : Le Jeu de la vérité : Carson (Caroline) O'Conner (Elisa Donovan) * 2012 : Carta a Eva : Valia (Marina Gatell) * 2013 : Mary et Martha : Deux mères courage : Mary (Hilary Swank) Séries télévisées * Molly Price dans : ** New York 911 (2000) : Faith Yokas ( - saison 1) ** Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2007) : Nona Pruitt (1 épisode) ** Mentalist (2009) : Felicia Gutherie (1 épisode) ** Nip/Tuck (2010) : Dahlia Mark (1 épisode) ** Blue Bloods (2012) : Hollie Rivano (1 épisode) ** Person of Interest (2012) : Elizabeth Whitaker (1 épisode) ** Bloodline (2017) : Mia * Paula Malcomson dans : ** Deadwood (2005-2007) : Trixie ** John from Cincinnati (2007) : Jerri ** Caprica (2010) : Amanda Graystone ** Sons of Anarchy (2010) : Maureen Ashby * Carla Gugino dans : ** Californication (2011) : Abby Rhodes (saison 4, 10 épisodes) ** Justified (2012) : A. D. Karen Goodall (saison 3, épisode 2) ** New Girl (2014) : Emma (4 épisodes) ** The Brink (2015) : Joanne Larson (3 épisodes) * Louise Lombard dans : ** Les Experts (2005-2012) : Sofia Curtis ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2010) : agent spécial Lara Macy (saison 6, épisodes 22 et 23) ** Stargate Universe (2011) : Gloria Rush * Ashley Judd dans : ** Missing : Au cœur du complot (2012) : Rebecca « Becca » Winstone ** Twin Peaks (2017) : Beverly Paige ** Berlin Station (2017) : BB Yates * Victoria Pratt dans : ** Day Break (2007) : inspecteur Andrea Battle (saison 1) ** Ghost Whisperer (2007) : le professeur Claudia Pollili (saison 3, épisode 6) * Drea de Matteo dans : ** Desperate Housewives (2010) : Angie Bolen (saison 6) ** New York, unité spéciale (2011) : Sandra Roberts (1 épisode) * Sidse Babett Knudsen dans : ** Borgen, une femme au pouvoir (2012-2013) : Birgitte Nyborg ChristensenEn plus du doublage français, Marjorie Frantz a aussi assuré le doublage anglais de l'actrice dans cette même série. ** Westworld (2016) : Teresa * 1996-2001 : Troisième planète après le Soleil : Sally Solomon (Kristen Johnston) * Cory est dans la place : Samantha Samuels (Lisa Arch) * Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor : Sarah Connor (Lena Headey) * Felicity : Elena Tyler (Tangi Miller) ( ) * Nick Cutter et les Portes du temps : Helen Cutter (Juliet Aubrey) * 2005 : Desperate Housewives : inspecteur Schroeder (Nicki Micheaux) (saison 2, épisode 5) * 2006-2009 : En quête de preuves : Lisa Sturm (Mariella Ahrens) * Dr House : Susan (Missy Crider), Nicole (Samantha Quan) (saison 5 épisode 4), Valerie (Beau Garrett) (saison 6 épisode 12) * 2008 : True Blood : Dawn Green (Lynn Collins) * 2009-2011 : United States of Tara : Tara Gregson (Toni Collette) (36 épisodes) * 2009 : Lie to Me : Sheila Lake (Alicia Lagano) (saison 1, épisode 2) * 2009 : Southland : DA Deborah Janowitz (Lori Alan) (3 épisodes) * 2009-2015 : Nurse Jackie : Dr. Eleanor O'Hara (Eve Best) (51 épisodes) * 2010 : Saving Grace : Maura Darrell (Clea DuVall) (saison 3, épisode 9) * 2010-2012 : DCI Banks : DS Winsome Jackman (Lorraine Burroughs) * 2011 : Mildred Pierce : Mildred Pierce (Kate Winslet) (mini-série) * 2011 : Charlie's Angels : Samantha Masters (Erica Durance) * 2012-2018 : Scandal : Olivia Pope (Kerry Washington) (124 épisodes) * 2012 : Touch : Sheri Strapling (Roxanna Brusso) (9 épisodes) * 2013-2017 : The Americans : Martha Hanson (Alison Wright) (47 épisodes) * 2014-2016 : The Musketeers : Milady de Winter (Maimie McCoy) (19 épisodes) * 2014 : Modern Family : Brenda (Kristen Johnston) * 2014 : Fleming : L'homme qui voulait être James Bond : lieutenant Monday (Anna Chancellor) (mini-série en 4 épisodes) * 2015-2017 : Sense8 : Nomi Marks (Jamie Clayton) (12 épisodes) * 2015 : House of Cards : Cynthia Driscoll (Eisa Davis) (3 épisodes) * 2015 : Penny Dreadful : Claire Ives (Anna Chancellor) (saison 1, épisode 5) * 2016 : Quantico : Amanda (Janaya Stephens) (4 épisodes) * 2016 : MacGyver : Patricia Thornton (Sandrine Holt) (12 épisodes) * 2017 : Taken : Becca Vlasik (Monique Gabriela Curren) (4 épisodes) * 2018 : Trust : Gail Getty (Hilary Swank) Séries d'animation * Daria : Daria Morgendorffer Jeux vidéo * Wet : Rubi Malone * Guild Wars 2 : Eir Stegalkin Livres audio * 2015 : Rêves oubliés de Léonor de Récondo, éditions Sixtrid (1 CD MP3 de ) : la narratrice * 2015 : L'Armoire allemande de Jean-Paul Malaval, éditions Sixtrid (1 CD MP3 de ) : la narratrice * 2016 : L'Autre Joseph de Kéthévane Davrichewy, éditions Sixtrid (1 CD MP3 de ) : la narratrice Notes et références Liens externes * Marjorie Frantz sur IMDb * Marjorie Frantz sur AlloCiné * Voxographie détaillée de Marjorie Frantz sur RS Doublage * Voxographie quasi-détaillée de Marjorie Frantz sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Marjorie Frantz sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Marjorie Frantz (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database Frantz Marjorie Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue Frantz Marjorie